


Hey boy

by Laughingvirus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Crossdressing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon crossdresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry fandom. Have some Suji. And Jisoo as in Kim Jisoo, angry mom Jisoo, giant baby actor jisoo.

Junmyeon swallowed hard, tapping his fingers against the surface of the table. He'd been to Jisoo's dorm before, a small one bedroom apartment, but never without Jisoo.  
  
He was lucky that Jisoo's manager had been nice enough to let Junmyeon inside Jisoo's dorm and let him know Jisoo's personal schedule.  
  
While they did share their schedule with the other, they didn't go in on exact details but Jisoo's manager had told Junmyeon when he could expect Jisoo back in the dorm.  
  
He threw an anxious glance at the mirror Jisoo had in his living room, looking himself over.  
  
The makeup he'd applied was still on and the wig looked nice, he leaned a bit closer to check his lip gloss, smacking his lips. He had to admit that he looked quite pretty, eyeliner subtle and lashes long. He was dressed in a tight black crop top with long sleeves in a sheer fabric, a black skirt that reached to his ankles with a slit almost all the way up his thigh, revealing his newly shaved legs. His shoulders were a bit too broad for him to pass as a female, and his waist not curved enough, but it looked somewhat believable.  
  
In the dim light, he could see the faint outlines of his abdominal muscles and frowned, trailing them slowly with his index finger. They were more prominent before, maybe he should start hitting the gym more regularly. He turned to the side, smoothing down the fabric of the dress over his thigh.

  
Suddenly there were a rustling from the front door and Junmyeon turned around. Eyes wide. This was it. He couldn't back out now.  
  
Maybe he shouldn't have done this. What if Jisoo didn't like it? Though Jisoo had said that he wanted to meet Junhee and Junmyeon would do anything to please Jisoo.  
  
The light in the living room turned on and Junmyeon met the eyes of a shocked Jisoo. He was standing in the doorway, holding his bag in one hand and eyes wide.  
  
"H-hyung?" he stuttered when he seemed to have gotten over the first shock. "Hyung why are you..." he trailed off, looking down on Junmyeon as he took a step towards him.  
  
"It's noona," Junmyeon corrected, swallowing hard. His voice probably sounded really weird with how he was dressed. "Junhee noona," he repeated, his voice a bit higher this time.  
  
He could see Jisoo's adam's apple bobbing and he took a step closer to him.  
  
"Didn't you want to meet me?" he purred. Oh god, Junmyeon wasn't really good at being seductive but he could always try. He placed a hand on Jisoo's chest, looking up at him through his eyelashes. "Oppa told me you wanted to."  
  
"I- uh, yes, I mean I-" Junmyeon didn't allow Jisoo to finish, he just grabbed his collar and pulled him down a little to be able to kiss him.  
  
"What- uh," Jisoo swallowed again as they parted, his lips shiny with saliva and Junmyeon darted to tongue out to lick his dry lips. "What's the...uh, occasion?"  
  
Wow Jisoo really was a teenager stuck in an adult body. Gorgeous body, but that was beside the point.  
  
"Didn't you want to meet me?" Junmyeon asked, running his hand along Jisoo's jaw while looking up at Jisoo's face, admiring him.  
  
"I-I did," he stuttered and Junmyeon smiled, feeling rather satisfied.  
  
"Then aren't you going to take care of me?" He purred, fluttering his eyelashes as he looked at Jisoo. "Treat me like a lady?"  
  
Junmyeon watched as Jisoo's expression changed from shocked to lustful and he smiled when Jisoo leaned down to kiss him again. He wrapped his arms around Jisoos neck just as Jisoo dropped his bag to the floor.  
  
Junmyeon couldn't say he was surprised when he was swooped off the floor, into Jisoo's arms. In fact he kind of expected it.  
  
What he didn't expect was the sheer lust in Jisoos eyes. When he got placed down on the bed and met Jisoo's eyes, he had to swallow hard and he could feel his cock beginning to strain against the fabric of the tight booty shorts he had on.  
  
"You're so pretty," Jisoo whispered, gaze heavy as he shrugged off his jacket. He tossed it to the side before crawling up on the bed, straddling Junmyeon. "You're so pretty, noona," he cooed, leaning down to capture Junmyeon's lips.  
  
At first their lips moved against each other slowly, tongues sliding against each other, but the longer they kissed, the quicker their movement got.  
  
As they finally parted to breathe, a large hand sneaked under Junmyeons skirt to press against his half hard erection.  
  
"Is my Jisoo eager?" Junmyeon asked, his breathing harsh.  
  
"I-I-" Jisoo stuttered, leaning back a little and Junmyeon took that opportunity to flip them around, pressing Jisoo down into the mattress, straddling his legs. He held a hand firmly on Jisoo's shoulder while trailing his jaw with his other.  
  
"My handsome dongsaengie," he cooed, sliding his hands over Jisoo's chest to the collar of his dress shirt, slowly staring to unbutton it. "You dressed so well today... Was it for me?"  
  
"I-If I'd know I would meet you, I-" Jisoo's sentence got cut off by a moan as Junmyeon finished unbuttoning his shirt and cupped Jisoo's clothed cock with one hand while he ran the other up Jisoo's naked chest. "I would have dressed nicer," he breathed.  
  
"You're handsome enough," Junmyeon said, removing his hand from Jisoo's pants and placing both hands on his hips. He leaned down to press his lips just under Jisoo's bellybutton, gently sucking a mark. He could hear Jisoo suck a deep breath and feel his stomach muscles flex. "Dressed enough for m."  
  
"Hy-Noona," Jisoo moaned as Junmyeon trailed kisses up his stomach to his chest. Moving a hand from Jisoo's hips, back to his crotch. He placed his lips around one of Jisoo's nipples and gently bit down, earning a loud gasp from Jisoo. "Junhee noona," he sounded breathless.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, looking up at Jisoo.  
  
"U-undress," he stuttered and Junmyeon smiled, pressing a last kiss just above Jisoo's nipple. "Please noona."  
  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he sat up, moving the fabric of his skirt a little to the side, exposing more of his thigh. "You'd like to mark all of this," he continued, running a finger up his pale thigh, over his hip and up to his exposed stomach. "Wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yes," Jisoo replied, eyes hooded and dark with lust. "Yes I'd like that a lot, noona."  
  
Junmyeon grinned, moving down a little to place both of his hands on the waistband of Jisoo's pants. "Let's get you out of your clothes first," he said, starting to work on unzipping Jisoo's pants.  
  
Jisoo didn't provide Junmyeon with a verbal reply, he only nodded, raising himself up on his elbows, trying to squirm his way out of his open dress shirt. Junmyeon glanced up at Jisoo, smile on his lips when Jisoo finally got of his shirt, tossing it to the side.  
  
"You're so handsome," he whispered, tilting his head down while still looking at Jisoo through his lashes. "Such a handsome boy."  
  
"Thank you noona," Jisoo bit his lip to hold back a moan as Junmyeon slowly pulled down his pants, making sure to brush his hands over Jisoo's cock. "You're so pretty."  
  
"Such a charmer huh?" Junmyeon said when he finally tossed Jisoo's pants to the side. He slowly slid off the bed and looked over Jisoo, feeling pride swell in his chest. Jisoo's eyes were fixed at him, slightly out of breath and there was a very prominent bulge in his boxers. Junmyeon felt proud that he was able to get Jisoo to react like this. "Take off your boxers."

  
Jisoo swallowed hard, adams apple bobbing and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down. He threw them to the floor before raising himself up on his elbows to look at Junmyeon, his stare heavy. Junmyeon looked over his boyfriend again, a smirk tugging on his lips when his eyes landed on Jisoo's cock, hard and curved against his toned stomach.  
  
"My, my, you’re eager,” Junmyeon stated, looking down while biting his lip, tugging at the skirt, revealing a bit of his thigh through the slit. He could see Jisoo watching his every move and he hooked his fingers in the skirt. "Do you want to see more?"  
  
"Yes," Jisoo said, wrapping his hand around his cock.  
  
"Yes what?" Junmyeon looked up, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes please," Jisoo whispered, biting his lip again. "Noona."  
  
With a smile on his lips Junmyeon unhooked the skirt and let the fabric fall to the floor, leaving him only in the black long sleeved crop top and booty shorts. He took a small step over the fabric on the floor before climbing up on the bed, over Jisoo. He stood on all fours, his hands beside Jisoo's head and stared down into his eyes.  
  
"You're so pretty," Jisoo breathed, placing a hand on Junmyeon's cheek. "My pretty, pretty noona."  
  
Junmyeon didn't reply, he just leaned down to kiss Jisoo. As he did, he lowered his body a little to rub his crotch against Jisoo's cock, earning a gasp against his lips. He began to trail kisses down Jisoo's neck, stopping to suck a hickey at his shoulder. He could hear Jisoo suck a ragged breath as he moved down to Jisoo's chest, pressing a kiss just above Jisoo's nipple before gently biting it.  
  
"J-Jun-" Jisoo breathed. Junmyeon hummed, gently sucking on the nipple only to hear Jisoo cry out in pleasure. He then let go, tilting his head up a little to look at Jisoo. A sheen of sweat was covering his forehead and his lips were parted. As he met Junmyeon's gaze, his tongue darted out to lick his lips and he swallowed hard.  
  
A grin spread over Junmyeon's lips and he leaned down to take Jisoo's other nipple between his lips. He moved one of his hands to place it on Jisoo's shoulder, to keep him in place as he began to squirm, whining loudly.  
  
"N-noona please," he said between his whines and Junmyeon finally let go of his nipple, continuing to kiss his way down his abdomen, down to his cock. Adjusting himself a little so he sat between Jisoo's thighs, sliding his hands down Jisoo's chest to his hips, he pressed his lips against the soft skin over Jisoo's groin, sucking another hickey.  
  
"A-ah shit," Jisoo moaned as Junmyeon ran his tongue from the base of his cock to the tip before wrapping his lips around it. His breathing was heavy and another gasp escaped when Junmyeon began to move up and down his cock. He buckled his hips but Junmyeon firmly held them down, continuing to slowly move up and down, enjoying every whine and gasp that escaped Jisoo's lips.

  
Junmyeon moved one hand from Jisoo's hip to his thigh, feeling how it was trembling.  
  
"I-I, J-Jun," Jisoo stuttered and his hips buckled again. He inhaled sharply through his nose as Junmyeon hollowed his checks, hips buckling up one last time before he came with a cry, back arching a little. Junmyeon grimaced a little as the bitter taste hit his tongue, though it wasn't that bad, and he swallowed before pulling back.  
  
Jisoo looked like an absolute mess, sweating and panting, and Junmyeon loved it. He once again moved so he was standing on all fours, his hands on each side of Jisoo's head.  
  
"You look so gorgeous," he cooed leaning down to kiss Jisoo. "All mine," he mumbled against Jisoo's soft lips, a small sigh of contentment leaving his lips. As they continued kissing, Junmyeon could feel a warm hand on his waist, slowly traveling down until it cupped his still hard cock and he gasped against Jisoo's lips.  
  
"Now let me take care of you noona," Jisoo whispered, voice a bit unsteady, and before Junmyeon knew it, he was being pressed down into the mattress by a very handsome, very naked, man. His breathing picked up as Jisoo leaned down to kiss him, just as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Junmyeon's booty shorts.  
  
"If you ask nicely," Junmyeon inhaled sharply through his nose when Jisoo sent him a grin and began to pull down his booty shorts.  
  
He stopped when the shorts were half way down. "Please noona," he asked, voice low and soft as silk and Junmyeon swallowed hard, nodding. Jisoo tugged off his booty shorts slowly before tossing them to the side. He placed a hand on Junmyeon's bare thigh, slowly sliding it up to brush his fingers over the black lace panties. "You dressed up so pretty," he whispered, leaning down to press a kiss just under Junmyeon's belly button.  
  
"I had to-" Junmyeon sucked a sharp breath as Jisoo moved lower, lips brushing over the panties, along the curve of Junmyeon's hard cock. "Dress nice," he finished and Jisoo smiled, hooking his fingers in Junmyeon's panties to slowly pull them down.  
  
"So nice," Jisoo sighed, pressing a kiss against the soft skin of Junmyeon's groin before trailing kisses lower, to the base of Junmyeon's cock. Junmyeon bit his lip, feeling the heat coiling in his gut. Jisoo pressed a soft kiss against the base of Junmyeon's cock before darting his tongue out, trailing a vein on the underside, from base to tip.  
  
Junmyeon released a shaking breath when Jisoo wrapped his lips around his hard cock. Jisoo slowly took more of his cock into his mouth and Junmyeon's whole body tensed up as the warmth surrounded his dick.

  
Jisoo's hand on his thigh was warm and grip firm and his other hand moved from Junmyeon's stomach to his thigh, pushing them further apart.  
  
"J-Jisoo," he moaned, back arching a little when Jisoo began to bob his head up and down. He tangled his fingers in Jisoo's dark hair, another moan slipping past his lips as Jisoo let out a groan. "Oh my god," he breathed, feeling his abdominal muscles tense up.  
  
His hips buckled upwards and Jisoo's hands slowly moved from his thighs to his hips, pressing him down into the mattress. The heat in his belly was slowly becoming too much and Junmyeon's hips stuttered once before he finally burst. He tilted his head back, eyes closed and a loud groan slipping past his parted lips as he came.  
  
His mind was hazy and he vaguely registered that Jisoo's lips were gone from his cock. It wasn't really until the mattress shifted and Jisoo laid down beside him that he snapped out of the daze.  
  
"That was nice," Jisoo mumbled, leaning to kiss Junmyeon and Junmyeon grimaced at the bitter taste lingering on Jisoo's lips. A hand settled on his waist and Junmyeon inched a bit closer to Jisoo. He still had his crop top and wig on but right now he couldn't bring himself to care. Cuddles first, undressing second.  
  
"It was," Junmyeon whispered, placing his hand on Jisoo's forearm, gently stroking his palm back and forth over the soft skin.  
  
"I have a question though," Jisoo said, moving a little to press his lips against Junmyeon's neck. "Why didn't you wear these clothes on your SMTOWN performance?"  
  
"Well," Junmyeon smiled, running his hand up to Jisoo's bicep to give it a squeeze. "We were going to use these first. But then the stylists realized that they may have been a bit... too sexy," he chuckled, his hand now resting on Jisoo's neck.  
  
Jisoo let out a small laugh, puff of air hitting Junmyeon's skin. "I can't say I disagree with them. They may be a bit too sexy," he said and pressed a kiss against Junmyeon's neck.  
  
They stayed like that for a minute or two, hands gently brushing over each other's skin before Jisoo finally moved to sit up.  
  
"We should go and shower," he said and Junmyeon nodded, also sitting up. "I'd hate to go to sleep like this," he pushed his hair back and Junmyeon licked his lips, nodding again. He slowly slid off the bed, his legs feeling a bit like jelly as he stood up.  
  
"Let's go," he said, grabbing Jisoo's hand before pulling him along towards the bathroom.


End file.
